Mind Numbing Pain
by I shipp lizter
Summary: What if Jane had turned on Esme when she tried to defend the newborn in Eclipse. One shot. Esme and Carlisle's POV's. Set during Eclipse, after the newborn battle.


**Carlisle's POV**

We stood in the field, waiting. They were almost here. Alice said they would be here in five minutes. I held my wife close to me. I was afraid I was gonna lose her during the battle. And she had gotten into a few problems along the way, but had pulled through and beat the newborns. Edward came up behind us with Bella. He held her close, the same way I was holding Esme. I saw a movement off to the side, and Leah snarled and went after a newborn, Getting into a fight with it,

"Leah don't!" Edward yelled, and Jacob went after it to, knocking the newborn off of Leah and taking it himself. He rolled several times before the newborn got its arms around Jacob. I heard loud cracking, followed by a pained yelp. The other wolves ran out and took down the newborn. I rushed over to Jacob, along with Edward. Jake had phased back, and was screaming in pain. "Don't worry Jacob, Carlisle will take care of you," Edward said. I picked up Jacob's arm and he grunted in pain. The packed returned in their human form.

"The accelerated healing has already kicked in," I said,

"We'll take him back to Billy's" Sam said,

"I'll be there as soon as I can," I said. I rushed back over to my family as the pack carried Jacob away.

"They're coming!" Alice warned. I stood next to my wife, as the Volturi crossed the field. They came to a stop in front of us. Jane looked around,

"Impressive. I've never seen a coven escape this magnitude of an attack," She said with a dark voice. It sent chills down my back.

"We were lucky," I said,

"I doubt that" Jane sneered, "It's not often we're rendered unnecessary,"

"If you arrived a half hour earlier, maybe you could have fulfilled your purpose," Edward said,

"Pity" Jane retorted, then she looked over Esme's shoulder, "You missed one". I turned to look at Bree, the newborn my wife had begged me not to kill.

"We offered her an existence in exchange for her surrender," I said, defending the newborn.

"That wasn't yours to offer," Jane said, staring me down. Her gaze shifted to the child. "Who created you?" she asked the newborn who looked around, terrified. Then she fell to the ground screaming. Jane's evil gift, torturing her, "Why did you come?" she asked. The girl continued to scream.

"Stop! You don't have to do that. She'll tell you anything you want to know," My wife spoke up. Jane's gaze shift to my wife, as Bree stopped screaming. Jane raised and eyebrow in surprise.

"Being a little too bold, wouldn't you say Mrs. Cullen?" Jane said darkly. Esme face filled with terror. Then I saw Jane smirk,

"Jane don't!" I yelled, but it was to late. Esme's screams filled the air as she collapsed to the ground in agony. I rushed to my wife's side as she screamed and clawed at the ground.

**Esme's POV**

Pain. All I could feel was pain. Mind numbing pain. Like fire though my veins. It was the worse pain imaginable. Worse than being hit by Charles. Worse than childbirth. Worse than my transformation. I screamed, as the pain coursed its way through my body, and just as I felt it begin to subside, another wave of it hit. I screamed, just wanting someone to kill me.

"Carlisle!" I screamed through the pain. I felt hands wrap around me, but I couldn't see through the blinding pain.

"Jane! Stop it! Leave her alone!" I heard my husband yell. The pain stopped and I gasped for the air I didn't technically need. Carlisle's strong arms wrapped around my waist, but my legs refused to move, as if I suddenly couldn't feel them. I opened my eyes and saw black smoke around my legs. Alec. Carlisle tried to pull me up, but failed. Alec smirked, and retreated the fog. The feeling returned to my legs, and I stood up. I hid myself in Carlisle arms, as if they could protect me from further pain. My husband pulled me close.

"Now. I suggest you stay in your place," Jane said, "Take care of the child, Felix. I wanna go home,". Felix walked past and I heard the girl scream and then it was cut of by the screeching sound of a vampire being beheaded. I heard the piece hit the fire, and then they were gone. Carlisle looked at me.

"All you alright?" he asked. I took a deep, unneeded, breath.

"Yes," I said. He hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"I have to go to Billy's. Jacob is probably in pain," he said.

"I'll see you at home then," I said, and he rushed off. Bella's arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"He'll be back soon" she said. I sighed and headed home with my family. Minus Carlisle. I was glad my family had survived. But that pain would always be engraved in the back of my mind. The worse pain imaginable.


End file.
